Turbochargers may be used with internal combustion engines to increase the available power from a given size of engine. In use, turbochargers experience a wide array of operating conditions, through a wide array of parameters such as operating speed, temperature, engine backpressure, oil pressure, oil quality, and the like. Depending upon the operating conditions experienced by a given turbocharger, its service life may vary significantly from that expected.
Bearing wear significantly affects the turbocharger's service life. Bearing wear can be exacerbated by a variety of conditions, including fuel or particulate contaminants in oil used to lubricate the turbocharger, excessive rotor speeds, and excessive operating temperatures. When bearing wear exceeds an acceptable level, compressor or turbine blades may come in to contact with their respective housings, leading to catastrophic failure. Such failures can lead to failure of the related internal combustion engine, oil discharges—either externally or into other systems, and possibly even engine fires. It is therefore preferable to anticipate turbocharger failure accurately before it occurs, thus allowing repair or replacement before catastrophic failure.
Accordingly, there has existed a need for a turbocharger bearing wear monitor to provide information on the condition of the turbocharger, and or to provide protection to internal combustion engines from the dangers of turbocharger failure. Preferred embodiments of the present invention satisfy these and other needs, and provide further related advantages.